familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Griffin
Story Peter Lowenbrau Griffin is the obnoxious, boisterous man who is the protagonist of the show and antecedent of the title "Family Guy." He's a 43-year-old man of Irish (and partially black) descent currently residing in Quahog, Rhode Island with his wife Lois Griffin. They have three children, Chris, Meg, and baby Stewie. He also adopted an intellectual talking dog named Brian out of pity who formerly lived on the street as a stray. Meeting Lois Pewtersmidt Peter first met Lois while working as a towel boy for Marguerite Pewterschmidt. He worked at Happy-Go-Lucky Toy Company for the bizarre Mr. Weed. But when Mr. Weed was accidentally killed by choking on a dinner roll that Brian was originally choking on, Peter was out of a job and had to find work elsewhere. So far, he has been seen as a knight and a fisherman in two episodes from Season 3. In one episode of Season 4 it is implied that Peter still makes a living from fishing, but has hired two Portuguese men to do most of the work. After losing his boat to a hurricane, Peter is again jobless. In Jungle Love, Peter goes to the unemployment office, he obtains a job at the Pawtucket Patriot Brewery. Initially he is placed on the line, but after indulging in the free ale, he is demoted to the shipping department, working with Opie and under Angela. Also, according to the episode Brian the Bachelor, Peter was not always a man, but this contradicts Running Mates where they show a flashback of the male child Peter where his teacher calls him "Peter". Friends Peter has three best friends - Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, and Cleveland Brown. They enjoy hanging out at their local bar, The Drunken Clam, and drinking. The four men do many things together. One time, the four friends entered a costume contest at an 80s TV convention, dressing up as the A-Team. On another occasion, their ship that they were on crashed, and were stranded on an island. Hobbies * The trombone: Peter took lessons in junior college. * Air travel: Peter managed to obtain his own helicopter (The Petercopter) and an airship (The Hindenpeter). He also once challenged Lois to a race around the World and rode a plane then as well. * Guitar: He played the song "Rock Lobster" on his guitar to get through the hard times. * Trumpet: He plays the trumpet during Chris' open evening in Season 4. * Cup Collecting: According to Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater, Peter collects Star Wars collector cups. That may lead to a fact that Peter is a Star Wars fan. Memorable Quotes * (Singing to Cleveland Brown after he was kicked out of house) This kept me going when I had troubles: We were at the beach. Everbody had matching towels. Somebody went under a dock and there they saw a rock, but it wasn't a rock, it was a rock lobster. Rock lobster. Rock lobster. Hehehe, yeah, you'll be ok. * (After being called a fizzle) Nobody calls me a fizzle and gets away with it! Except for that one guy who called me a fizzle and then ran away, he got away with it. But most of the people who call me a fizzle don't get away with it! Actually he was the only guy to ever call me a fizzle, but after today only half the people who have ever called me a fizzle will have gotten away with it! * Yeah, climb any mountain, rent any video, dial any phone. And not just our phone, Lois, other people's phones! Decent phones, God-fearing phones, phones that everybody else gave up on, but we knew better because we were a team! * I don't say this often enough, but, uh, I'm gonna die. * Gays don't vomit. They're a very clean people. And they have been ever since they came to this country from France." * No, no, Lois, it's time I joined the ranks of great men with beards. Why do you think Jesus Christ was so popular? Cause, uh.. cause of all them magic tricks? * I thought you wanted us to do a good show. I mean if you wanted us to do a bad show, we could've done Rent. * (on killing the kids from Dawson's Creek) I'm not gonna kill those kids. If they die I'll have nothing to watch on Wednesdays... (looks at the camera) ...other than the fine programs on FOX... * A degenerate, am I? Well, you are a festeezio! See, I can make up words too, sister. * (After being told he's fat) Okay, this is news to me. Boy, this is more awkward than having sex with a rhinoceros who doesn't love you anymore. * Pow! Right in the kisser! * Wonder twin powers, activate!... to the shape of Jayna's tampon... and now I play the waiting name. * Lois : Peter, what did you promise me last night? : Peter : That I wouldn't drink at the stag party. : Lois : And what did you do? : Peter : Drank at the stag par - whoa, I almost walked right into that one. * I would say "Come again?". And then I would laugh 'cause I said "come". * Peter : Lois, you've got a sick mind! : Lois : No, Peter, I'm talking about making love. : Peter: Oh, I thought you wanted us to murder the children and harvest their organs for beer money. * (Meg is sitting at table in kitchen) Meg, who let you back in the house? * Lois : Peter, why are we stopped? : Peter : (Peter is at drive-thru window) Yeah, I'll have three cheeseburgers... : Lois : Peter, for God's sake, she's having a baby! : Peter : Oh, that's right... uh, and a kid's meal... and uh, I-I guess I'll have fries... if I have fries, is anyone else gonna have any? Cause, uh, I don't wanna be the only one eating them, I'll feel like a fatty. * (Peter has to make up a name) : Woman : I'm keeping an eye on you. What's your name? : Peter : Um, my name? (sees a pea on a plate) Uh.. Pea... (sees a girl crying)... Tear... (sees a griffin fly through the window).. uh, griffin. Y-yeah, Peter Griffin. Oh, crap! * All right, I'll talk to him, Lois. But, uh, you know when my father wants something, it's like sex with Kobe Bryant. You can kick and scream all you want, but it, uh... it's gonna happen. * (on eating Lois's famous "Noodle Caboodle") : Peter : Lois, what are these hard things? : Lois : M&Ms - I ran out of paprika. * Let's go drink until we can't feel feelings anymore! Griffin, Peter Griffin, Peter